The invention relates to a switch disconnector.
Switch disconnectors are for example known from DE 10 2006 022 374 A1. Such a switch disconnector consists of at least one housing portion including blade receiving contacts assigned to each other for receiving fuse pairs, namely a number of pairs corresponding to the number of poles. In addition, the respective pairs of blade receiving contacts are provided along the axis of the housing portion and parallel to the axis of the housing portion respectively and serve to receive the contact blades of the fuses.
In such switch disconnectors, shock protection covers are preferably used, which at least partially overlap the blade receiving contacts so that, except for the slots for contacting the blade receiving contacts by the contact blades of the fuses, all remaining electrically conductive portions are covered. The housing portion is provided with a lid pivotally hinged thereto. At its upper surface, the lid comprises a translucent or transparent cover, preferably made of plastics, through which it can be seen whether fuses are inserted and possibly have fused. At the inside of the lid there are receiving means, which are provided to mount the individual fuses to the lower surface of the lid so that the fuses are mountable to the lid in a steady state and are correspondingly carried along when pivoting the lid. A fuse load switch with the housing portion is preferably attached to conductor rails by means of an adapter. The adapter for receiving the switch disconnector may be designed so that it can receive the housing portion with a variable input direction.
Such switch disconnectors serve for application and use with IEC fuses, for example type 60269, as they are common in Europe.
In the USA, cylinder fuses of the type UL, class J, are used. The cylinder fuses according to the UL standard are removed from and inserted into the lower part of another fuse by means of insulated pliers or the like respectively so that in case of a three-pole arrangement of fuses, for example, said fuses have to be arranged with a correspondingly large distance to each other in order to enable encompassing the respective fuse on both sides by means of insulated pliers or the like for the purpose of inserting and removing the fuses respectively.